Navidad
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Es Navidad y Logan quiere pasarla solo, lastima que Peter no le interesa su opinión.


**N/A:** Mi tercer Wolvesilver, ojala les sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Navidad.**

* * *

Da una larga calada a su abano, haciendo que éste se fuera consumiendo levemente y esparciendo las cenizas sobre el suelo del balcón. Toma aire y lo expulsa con gesto tosco, el humo caliente del cigarro permanece unos segundos flotando entre los copos de nieve hasta desaparecer.

Adentro en la mansión la fiesta sigue su curso, con su estruendosa música y bebidas sin alcohol. Los estudiantes ríen y celebran su primera Navidad juntos, Logan simplemente lo ve como algo estúpido. Tampoco fuera como si le agradase los días festivos, fuese cual fuese. Y no es como si lo desaprovace, claro que no. Por él podían hacer lo que quisieran mientras no lo molestasen.

El aire helado de invierno le acaricia las mejillas y la nieve cae como una fina lluvia, todo gracias a Storm quien se encargó de que nada arruinase su noche y la de sus compañeros. Cabe decir que dicha acción fue aceptada por Erik e ignorada por Charles quien decidió hacerse el tonto y jugar a que no sabia nada.

Ahora él estaba solo, las cervezas que Hank le había conseguido se las había acabado hacia una hora y solo le quedo disfrutar de su cigarro antes de irse a su habitación.

Lamentablemente para él, una ráfaga de color plateado le envuelve suavemente. Y nada tenía que ver con el clima ni algo natural. No.

Delante del mutante de las garras estaba nada más ni nada menos que Peter, envuelto en unos ajustados jeans, gorrito de lana con el logo del Capitán América y un suéter que le queda demasiado grande.

 _Suéter_ _que Logan_ _está_ _seguro de que es suyo._

\- ¡Ey! Estuve buscándote por todos lados, Logan... -dice rápidamente el menor, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes- Imaginé que no te nos unirías, ya sabes ¿Ver a Raven metiendole mano a Hank? O peor aún ¿Ver a mi padre tratando de meterle mano al Profesor? iugh... -dijo haciendo una exagerada mueca de asco.

Logan, por el contrario, bufo. Enojado por haber perdido su pequeño momento de paz.

\- ¿Que quieres, Peter? -pregunta rudamente.

\- ¡Es Navidad! -contesta radiante, alzando las manos ocasionando que las mangas del suéter negro de Wolverine apenas dejaran ver sus pálidas manos.

\- Gracias por la información -dice Logan sarcástico, tirando por el balcón la colilla del cigarro- Largo.

Peter hace un puchero aniñado y se engancha al brazo de su profesor de Historia.

\- No seas amargado. Se supone que es una fiesta -le avisa.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Ya son pasadas las doce -dice Logan mientras se aparta del velocista.

El chico solo responde con una falsa carcajada.

\- Muy gracioso. Pero, como ya dijiste, pasaron de la media noche y me toca darte mi regalo -dice Peter inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a Logan.

Peter alza una pequeña cajita de cartón hacia el mayor, de color azul y un lazo muy mal hecho envolviéndolo.

Logan frunce el ceño y mira a Peter con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No es una broma, Logan -añade el niño Maximoff- En... verdad vine a traerte tu regalo, ya sabes... Por Navidad.

La vergüenza tiñe las mejillas de Peter de rojo y Logan no puede evitar tomar la pequeña caja sin dejar de verlo.

El menor sonríe abiertamente y Logan hace otra mucho más pequeña para borrarla al instante. _Él no tenia nada que darle._

Y como si le leyera la mente, Peter niega y se acerca un paso más a él.

\- No tienes que darme nada, no hice esto para tener algo a cambio -dice, para luego sonreír perverso- Aunque podría visitarte está noche en tu habitación y buscar juntos en tu cama un regalo para mí... -dice, posando la punta de sus dedos en el abdomen del mayor.

Logan gruñe en alto, haciendo vibrar su pecho. Peter vuelve a sonreirse divertido, deja un beso casto en su mandíbula rápidamente y se despide con un simple _Feliz Navidad_ antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Una vez sólo, Logan relaja su postura. Sostiene mejor el pequeño paquete y sonríe poquito.

Aquel era el único regalo que había recibido en toda la noche. Y puede ser que él no fuera del tipo de hombres que le gustaba hacer y recibir obsequios, pero tampoco nadie se había tomado las molestias de hacerle uno... Menos Peter.

El niño simplemente lo hizo, sin saber si lo iba a recibir bien o no.

Eso lo hacia especial. Solo por eso Logan estaba sonriendo, viendo en un punto fijo al campus.

\- Feliz Navidad, Peter... -susurra.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.


End file.
